True Love
by TaoHyun Addict
Summary: Sial. itulah yang bisa menggambarkan nasib seorang Park ChanYeol dan Kim JongDae. Mulai dari diusir dari Hotel,hampir terinjak,kelaparan dan kedinginan. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Chanyeol dan Chen? RnR ne
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION

True Love

Author: Su Yeol & Yeon Dae

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama

Rating: T

Character:

Kim Jong Dae

Park Chan Yeol

Yousuke Azuya

Matsuyama Miuki

S.M Artist

Summary:

Sial. itulah yang bisa menggambarkan nasib seorang Park ChanYeol dan Kim JongDae. Mulai dari diusir dari Hotel,hampir terinjak,kelaparan dan kedinginan. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Chanyeol dan Chen?

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

"Yap kerja bagus semuanya! Konser kali ini sangat memuaskan!" Ujar seorang agassi yang diketahui adalah Manager dari artis-artis yang telah selesai mengadakan konser.

"Ah... Aku sangat lelah Hyung.." Keluh salah satu dari maknae boyband,EXO

"Aku tahu.. Kita semua juga lelah Sehunnie~" Ujar Luhan dan mengelus rambut sehun pelan.

"Manager apa kami sudah boleh pulang ke Hotel?" Tanya Tao yang tengah terkapar tak bertenaga karena telah terkuras.

"Tapi kita akan mengadakan pesta karena kerja keras kita. Kalian tidak ingin ikut?" Jawab dan Jelas Manager.

"Anni, kami ingin istirahat thaja di Hotel, Manager..." Ujar Sehun yang tengah membereskan baranng-barangnya.

"Eh.. Pesta? Ada makanan tidak?" Tanya Tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja ada.. Mana mungkin ada pesta tanpa makanan.. Kau ini.." Jawab Manager.

"AKU IKUT!" Teriak Tao dan Baekhyun bersama dan Manager hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah ini kunci Hotel kalian dan hati-hati dijalan.." Ujar Manager dan memberikan kunci Hotel.

"Algeseumnida Manager!" Ujar Sehun dan Kai bersamaan lalu mulai berjalan kearah luar stadium tempat mereka mengadakan konser.

"Kris! Suho! Kalian tidak ikut ke pesta?" Tanya dua orang namja yang bernotabe sebagai Sunbae.

"Tidak Hyung.. Kami ingin pulang ke Hotel saja.." Jawab Suho.

"Yeah Thats right Hyung.." Tambah Kris dengan gaya COOL-nya.

"Kami ikut ne! Kami malas ikut pesta itu.. Lagi pula Kami sudah bosan ikut pesta.." Ujar Eunhyuk dan di akhiri dengan anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Boleh saja Hyung~ Ayo Ppali!" Ajak Sehun lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin kearah Van mereka.

.

.

.

.

_ Sakura Hotel_

"Ah.. Lengket sekali tubuhku!" Keluh D.O dan melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi terpasang ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana Kalau kita Berenang saja?" Saran Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah kolam renang.

"Hmm.. Boleh juga saranmu Sungmin-Hyung.." Jawab seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang dengan misteriusnya.

"EH?! DONGHAE/DONGHAE HYUNG?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan karena terkejut dengan kedatangan namja berambut brunette itu.

"Wae? Aku tidak boleh ikut?" Balas Donghae dengan suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Bu,bukan begitu Sunbae! Tapi bagaimana Sunbae bisa disini? Sunbae naik apa kesini? Lalu.. memangnya Sunbae sudah Ijin dengan Manager? Bukannya Sunbae ikut pesta bersama yang lain?" Tanya Chen dengan beruntun.

"Ya Ya! Pelan-pelan jika ingin bertanya! Aku kesini naik Taxi, Aku kesini karena disana Aku tidak menemukan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin Hyung. Maka itu aku kesini. Dan soal Manager tentu saja Aku sudah izin. Barusan saja aku sms. Sudah terjawab semua kan pertanyaan beruntunmu Chen?" Jawab Donghae lalu dibalas dengan cengiran dari Chen.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana? Mau berenang atau tidak?" Tanya Sungmin untuk meyakinkan.

"JADI!" Jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

.

_CHENMIN SIDE_

"Hah~ Segarnya~" Ujar Chen yang baru selesai mandi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Aku lelah..." Balas Xiumin dengan ketus lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebelah Chen.

"Eh? Kenapa kau marah Minseok Hyung? Bukannya Kau juga yang ingin berenang?" Tanya Chen dengan muka yang dibuat polos.

"Tadinya Aku hanya ingin duduk di pinggir kolam dan memainkan air dengan kakiku saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ada** MONSTER JERUK JELEK **menarikku ke dalam kolam!" Jawab Xiumin dengan nada yang masih ketus dan memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae Minseok Hyung.." Ujar Chen dan memberi cengiran andalannya.

"Ish.. Sudah aku lelah ingin tidur! Jjalja!" Ujar Xiumin ketus lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya~ Hyung jangan marah.. Aku kan hanya bercanda~" Rengek Chen dan hanya di tanggapi dengan dengkuran halus dari Xiumin.

"Sudah tidur ya? cepat sekali... Ah.. Aku haus sekali.." Gumam Chen lalu bangkut dari tidurnya dan menggambil sebuah botol di meja.

'Botol apa ini? Aku sepertinya tidak pernah membelinya.. Ah sudahlah.. Aku minum saja.. Aku sedang haus sekarang..' Gumam Chen dalam hatinya lalu meminum minuman itu.

"Hoam~ nyam nyam nyam.. Sebaiknya aku tidur.." Ujar Chen lalu berjalan kearah kasurnya dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

_In the morning CHENMIN ROOM_

"Hoam~ Nngg... Ah.. Sudah jam 7.. Chen.. Bangun.." Ujar Xiumin lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Chen Bang- Eh.. dia sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Xiumin kepada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama member yang lain.

.

_ BAEKYEOL ROOM_

"CHANYEOLLIEE! Bang- Eh? Dia sudah bangun dari tadi kah? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku sarapan saja.." Ujar Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Xiumin Hyung! Annyeong!" Sapa Baekhyun dengan riangnya.

"Ah.. Baekhyun! Annyeong^^ Apa kau melihat Chen? " Tanya Xiumin setelah membalas sapaan dari Baekhyun.

"Anni.. Aku saja baru keluar.. Hmm.. Apa Hyung melihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Anni.. Ini aku juga baru keluar.. Mungkin mereka sudah sarapan.. Kajja kita sarapan!" Ujar Xiumin Semangat dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun

.

.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Teriak seorang namja kepada sebuah makhluk yang tengah tertidur diatas kasur yang empuk.

"Tentu saja tidur! Memangnya apa lagi! Dasar pengganggu! Ka!" Ujar makhluk tersebut dengan kesal karena tidur indahnya terganggu.

"Dasar **KUCING JELEK**! Keluar dari sini!" Teriak namja itu lagi.

"YA! Apa kau bilang? **KUCING JELEK**? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini Orang yang paling **TAMPAN** se-Korea Selatan hah?! Dan asal kau tahu bahwa aku itu lebih tinggi darimu pendek!" Balas makhluk yang sekarang telah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa!" Ujar namja itu geram.

_BATS!_

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi kenapa aku bisa diangkat seperti ini? Hei turunkan aku!" Teriaknya namun nihil.

_BRUK!_

"Jangan Pernah kembali lagi!" Teriak namja tersebut lalu masuk kembali ke Hotel.

"Ya!" Teriak makhluk tersebut.

"Chanyeol kau kah itu?" Tanya sebuah makhluk dari arah belakang.

"Ne ini aku Jong- GYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak makhluk tersebut yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol atau Park ChanYeol.

"Ya! Berisik tau! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Chen.

"Mollayo.. Yang ku ta-" Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara ucapanya sudah terputus.

"Neko!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong haseyo~ Yeollie dateng lagi dengan membawa Lanjutan FF ini~ Semoga kalian suka!

FANFICTION

True Love

Author: Su Yeol & Yeon Dae

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama dan **TYPO**

Rating: T

Character:

Kim Jong Dae

Park Chan Yeol

Yousuke Azuya

Matsuyama Miuki

S.M Artist

Summary:

Sial. itulah yang bisa menggambarkan nasib seorang Park ChanYeol dan Kim JongDae. Mulai dari diusir dari Hotel,hampir terinjak,kelaparan dan kedinginan. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Chanyeol dan Chen?

"Ya! Berisik tau! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Chen.

"Mollayo.. Yang ku ta-" Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara ucapanya sudah terputus.

"Neko!"

_CHAPTER 2_

_CHANYEOL POV_

_GLEK!_

"Hyung, perasaanku tidak enak.." Ujarku lalu berjalan mundur ke arah Chen Hyung.

"Nado.." Ujae Chen dengan nada yang terlihat panik.

"Neko Nyan Nyan~ Anata wa iki taidesu ka?(Kau ingin kemana?)" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berkepang 2.

"Hai! Anata wa iki taidesu ka?(Ya. kau ingin kemana?)" Tambah Yeoja berambut sebahu.

"Mazu sore de ason de~~~(Bermain dengan kami saja dulu)" Ujar Yeoja berbando putih dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hyung.. Mereka bicara apa? Kenapa mereka makin mendekat?" Tanyaku panik dan takut.

"Mollayo! Aku tidak pandai berbahasa jepang!" Jawab Chen hyung tidak kalah.

"Aha! Aku mendapat ide! Kita lari saja Chanyeol!" Ujar Chen Hyung lalu bersiap-siap untuk berlari.

"Ide bagus Hyung! Ayo lari Hyung!" Ujarku lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Chotto! Jiko shinaide kudasai!" Teriak ketiga yeoja itu bersaan. Ah.. akhirnya perasaan lega menyambut hatiku dan terima kasih tuhan karena telah memberikan ide cemerlang kepada Chen Hyung!

"Chanyeol-Ah! Kita dimana?" Tanya Chen Hyung kepadaku.

Ku lihat sekelilingku. Asing.. Sangat asing malah.. ini dimana? hotel tempat kami menginap lewat mana? Aigoooo! Ini dimana?

"Molla Hyung aku juga tidak tahu..." Jawabku seadanya.

_TAP!_  
"APPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Teriakku kencang sampai sampai Chen Hyung menutup telinganya. Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak? Buntutku di injak dengan sepatu! Itu sangat menyakitkan.

_BUK!_

"APPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Chen Hyung dengan cemprengnya dan aku pun refleks menutup telingaku agar aku tidak tuli dimasa muda.

"YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA!" Teriak Chen Hyung geram lalu mengigit dan mencakar kaki yang telah menendang tubuh kucingnya.

"Itai! Kiso minikui neko! Watashi no ashi o kande tomeru(Aduh! dasar kucing jelek! berhentilah menggigiti kaki ku!)" Ujar Orang itu lalu menendang tubuh Chen Hyung kencang dan membuat Chen terpental cukup jauh.

"Hyung!" Teriakku lalu berlari menghampiri Chen Hyung.

"Hyung! Hyung! Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyaku panik lalu membantu Chen Hyung berdiri dengan kepalanya.

"Ne... Gwaenchanayo.." Jawab Chen Hyung lalu mulai mencari keseimbangan untuk berdiri.

_TIN! TIN!_

"Chanyeooooooollll! Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss !" Teriak Chen yang sudah mulai berdiri.

"Hah?"

_CIT!_

_BRAK!_

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Irona! Irona! Jaebal irona!" Ujar Chen Hyung dan terus menerus berteriak di telingaku.

'Aku ju-... Hyung! Hyung! suaraku tidak bisa keluar! Hyung kenapa pandanganku tidak jelas! Hyung kenapa Gelap? Hyung!' Ku coba berkali-kali berbicara tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Suaraku tetap tidak mau keluar dan pandanganku makin tidak jelas. Apakah aku akan mati?

_Chanyeol POV End_

_Chen POV_

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Irona! Irona! Jaebal irona!" Ujarku berulang-ulang. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Aku takut Chanyeol mati. Matanya terbuka tapi pandangannya kosong. Tolong! Siapa pun tolong kami! Tolong!

_BRAK!_

A,ada apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku terasa berat? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku akan mati disini?

"Onee Chan nashi neko o! Kimitachi no yo-sa! Karera wa kizutsukeru! Watashichiha, Onee Chan o doshitara ideshou ka?(Kakak ada Kucing! Ya ampun mereka terluka! Apa yang harus kita lakukan kak?)" Siapa Yeoja itu? Apa dia malaikat penolongku dan Chanyeol? Atau malah Yeoja yang akan membuatku tersiksa? Tolong Siapa pun tolong Aku dan Chanyeol!

"Jinsoku ni jui ni sorera o toru!(Cepat bawa mereka ke dokter hewan!)" Ya ampun.. Apa yang mereka katakan? Apa mereka ingin mengambil organ-organ tubuhku? Atau mereka ingin mengawetkanku untuk menjadi pajangan di Lab IPA? Gelap.. Kenapa disini sangat gelap? Apa sudah malam? Ah.. Aku mengantuk..

_Chen POV End_

_Author POV_

"Hah.. Untung saja kalian membawanya tepat waktu.. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, Mereka tidak akan bisa diselamatkan.." Ujar Dokter hewan itu lalu tersenyum kearah 2 yeoja tersebut.

"Apa mereka sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu Yeoja itu yang menggunakan seragam sekolah SMA.

"Mereka sudah tidak apa-apa.. Kalau mereka dirawat baik-baik mereka akan cepat sembuh.. Dan lagi Kucing kalian sangat bagus.." Jawab Dokter hewan itu sembari melihat ke arah Chen dan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur diatas meja pengobatan.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya mereka bukan kucing kami.. Kami menemukan mereka di pinggir jalan.." Ujar Yeoja yang memakai baju bebas.

"Benarkah? Padahal sayang sekali.." Ujar Dokter tersebut lalu menatap 2 Yeoja tersebut bergantian.

"Ya.. Dokter aku punya pertanyaan.." Ujar Yeoja berbaju bebas(?)

"Apa itu?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Bisakah kami memeliharanya? Atau lebih jelasnya mengadopsinya?" Tanya Yeoja itu lalu menatap Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Bisa-bisa saja.. Karena di Kucing tersebut tidak ada tanda pengenal dan mereka di lepas seperti itu saja.. Kalian mau mengadopsinya?" Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Ya kami ingin mengadopsinya.. Lagi pula kasian jika mereka di biarkan begitu saja.." Ujar Yeoja itu lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Saya akan membuat sertifikat kepemilikan kalian." Ujar dokter tersebut lalu mulai mengeluarkan kertas yang diketahui sebagai sertifikat.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"Saya Yousuke Azuya dan Dia Matsuyama Miuki." Jawab Azuya.

"Dan nama kedua kucing tersebut?" Tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Yang Kuning(Chanyeol) itu namanya Babo! dan yang Abu-abu(Chen) itu... hmmmm... Ddabong!" Jawab Miuki dengan bahagianya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. " Ujar dokter itu lalu mulai menulis.

"Miawww" Suara eongan kucing itu pun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya kucing kalian sudah sadar.. Sembari menunggu, Lebih baik kalian melihat dan berkenalan saja dulu dengannya." Saran dokter tersebut lalu melihat kearah Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Ya, Baiklah..." Ujar mereka bersamaan lalu berjalan kearah kasur yang terdapat Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Hai~ Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kalian baikan?" Tanya Miuki lalu mengelus Chanyeol.

"Kau gila ya.. Mengajak Kucing berbicara.. Mana mungkin mereka mengerti dasar bodoh!" Ujar Azuya dengan nada ketus.

"Hei! Kata siapa kami tak mengerti? Kami ini kan manusia yang di kutuk menjadi Kucing!" Ujar Chen dengan nada yang ketus dan kesal.

"Tuh kan.. Mereka mengerti Nee Chan.. Ohh.. Ya kenalkan Aku Matsuyama Miuki panggil saja Michi dan yang disebelahku namanya Yousuke Azuya panggil saja Azu-Nyan Nee Chan dan mulai sekarang kami adalah Pemilikmu~" Balas Michi polos lalu menggendong Chanyeol.

"WHAT?! PEMILIK?!" Teriak Chen dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUE_**

Mian ya FFnya gaje.. Mian banget deh... Ini juga SuYeollie dah usaha semaksimal mungkin..

dan mian lanjutnya lama.. Miaaaaaannn Banget..

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi **: Makasih banget dah mau review.. Makasih juga atas komentarnya, Yeollie usahain FFnya Yeollie perjelas kok.. Sekali lagi Makasih ya^^


End file.
